The present invention relates generally to accessories for perforated board tool holders and relates more specifically to a spring clip for attachment to a tool holder which prevents the dislodging of the tool holder from the board upon removal of a tool therefrom.
Perforated board, also known as pegboard, is widely used in home and commercial shops to support tools or other items on a wall. Tool holders in a wide variety of shapes are available for use with pegboards and allow a customized arrangement of tools or items on a wall surface. The tool holders, typically formed from heavy gauge wire, include an upper end bent in an offset manner for insertion into one hole of the pegboard, and a prong extending inwardly and spaced below the offset end to engage a lower pegboard hole.
Since the typical tool holder includes some form of hook or loop for support of the tool, the removal of the tool from the pegboard unless done very carefully can easily pull the toolholder from the pegboard holes, either partially or completely dislodging it from the pegboard. This is due to the fact that the toolholder, although effectively prevented by the prong from movement in the plane of of the pegboard, has no means for preventing outward movement of its lower end and a disengagement of the prong from its hole. If the toolholder catches on the tool during tool withdrawal, not only the toolholder prong, but also the offset upper end of the toolholder can become disengaged from the pegboard, allowing the toolholder to fall from the pegboard.